


i was burned by the cold kiss of a vampire

by GriffinGirl8655



Category: The Girl Who Could Fly - Victoria Forester
Genre: Aged-Up AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Major canon divergence, Wow angst, but not too much, jasper can't heal conrad, kind of Piper/Conrad, the boy who knew everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinGirl8655/pseuds/GriffinGirl8655
Summary: This boy is broken, and there are pieces yet to be found.'I was burned by the cold kiss of a vampire/I was bit by the whisper of a soft liar'- 'Broken Boy'
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	i was burned by the cold kiss of a vampire

The boy in front of him is broken, and he seems unable to put him back together.

Jasper could do a lot of things with his healing abilities, but even he couldn’t bring back memories that were simply gone. He can soothe the sunburns, make Conrad a little less malnourished and dehydrated, fix the funny way he was walking, but the light in his eyes has vanished, and it doesn’t seem to be re-appearing anytime soon. 

Panic is rising in his guts, and Peter is looking at him apprehensively, waiting, waiting, waiting. Jasper has spent years of his life waiting, he knows what it’s like to be stuck in that dull, gray space, wanting something to happen, but knowing it won’t. He can’t disappoint Peter; if only he could ask Conrad, but Conrad is the person who needs fixing to begin with. 

And Jasper can’t fix him. 

He has failed.

He doesn’t have to say anything. Peter just nods, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Conrad’s eyes are just wide and in awe. His voice trembles as he speaks, “What-what was that, Dad?”

(It should be Jasper stuttering, not him.)

It is a long car-ride of one explanation, and awkward glances. “Dad said my name was Conrad.” Peter’s eyes are visible in the rear-view mirror. 

Jasper tries for a smile. “I-I know. I’m Jasper.”

The shadow of a girl hovers next to the car, and for a second he feels like he may throw up. If there was anyone who was going to be hurt worse by his apparent inability to heal Conrad than the boy’s own father, it’s his best friend. 

(How is he supposed to tell Piper that she’ll never get him back again?)

Conrad draws back from the window, his mouth turned down, and his forehead wrinkled. He clutches his seatbelt tighter. “What is that?” It’s the first question he’s asked since the name exchange.

(How is he supposed to explain this?)

Peter clears his throat. “Jasper isn’t the only one with powers,” he says, and his voice is laced with a calming agent that does less to quiet Jasper’s nerves than it should. It reminds him too much of the institute, and Hellion, the lady with the angel’s voice. She could always calm him down, too. 

_(But Peter is good, Peter is good; Peter is doing it for Conrad.)_

“Her name is Piper, and she is a flier.”

Besides the rumbling of the car he is in, the only sound Jasper can concentrate on is the breathing of the boy beside him as the wind whistles past.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my little story! This is an idea I've been playing around with for a while- as in, what if Jasper couldn't fix everything with some magic glowy hands? They are a few years older, if only because I feel like it fits better with their characterizations. The title is inspired by the song 'Broken Boy' by Cage the Elephant, and this story will be cross-posted on Ffn.net! 
> 
> I originally posted this in honor of the third book, 'The Girl who Fell out of the Sky' officially coming out today, so that's some fun stuff! Still waiting for my copy to arrive, and I am very excited for it to do so. 
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are welcome! I will try to update this story next week. Thank you for reading!  
> ~GriffinGirl8655


End file.
